1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door securing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for securing a sliding garage door in a locked position.
The terminology "garage door" and "sliding garage door" as employed herein is intended to connote an overhead swinging garage door of the type which is conventionally employed in residential structures or which may be employed in other applications such as in commercial structures, which may comprise a rigid door or a sectional door which is deformable during opening and closing thereof, and which is slidably opened and closed.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Due to the widespread use of garages for storing vehicles as well as other items of value such as lawn equipment, etc., there has developed a desideratum for a garage door securing apparatus which will effectively lock the door against entry by intruders. In view of the constructional details of conventional garage door structures, i.e., of either the aforesaid rigid type or sectional type, known garage door securing devices have generally met with quite limited success in attempting to fulfill the aforesaid desideratum.
Illustrative of known door locking devices is the "DOOR BRACE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,980 issued in 1927 to Piccirilli. Such device is adapted for use with a conventional side-opening door, and includes a bracing rod having an upper end connected to the door by a flanged member connected to the upper end of the rod and received within a socket disposed in the door below the door knob, or alternatively the bracing rod is directly connected at its upper end to the door knob itself. The lower end of the bracing rod is provided with slip-resistant means for engaging the floor such that the bracing rod is braced in an angular position between the floor and the door. In its inoperative position, the bracing rod is swung sidewardly and latched against a lower portion of the door.
Another known door locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,940 issued in 1971 to Mueller and entitled "SLIDABLE DOOR SAFETY LOCK". Such safety lock device is adapted for slidable glass panel doors, and includes a rod member having a hook at one end which engages with an eye of a keeper member affixed to a wall or frame of one of the doors. A swing bolt assembly is attached to the side frame of the other glass panel, and an extended end of the bolt engages in a telescoping manner within a tubular portion of the rod member. A latch member is provided on the bolt.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings and disadvantages attendant the aforesaid known locking devices, and at the same time eminently fulfills the aforesaid desideratum by providing a securing apparatus which effectively prevents undesired entry through a garage door by an intruder. Further, the apparatus in accordance with the invention is constructed with a minimum number of parts and at a reduced cost of manufacture.